Murder in Bevelle
by Rhain
Summary: COMPLETE! Now that the calm is here Spira is almost crimefree, but not quite... Tromell Guado is murdered in Bevelle! And Baralai is convicted! Paine may be the only one who can prove his innocence! But what's Nooj up to? [Paine x Nooj or Baralai?]
1. A murder! Good one!

Murder in Bevelle

Let me just set some ground here, the inspiration for this story was strange... Nevertheless, the original reason for writing it was Ôcuz I wanted to read a story about Paine and or Baralai that didn't have yaoi in it! And I was sick of seeing my two favrite character's reputations tarnished! Thus this was born! I spent a week just thinking of the basics for the plot, and so I really hope you enjoy this!

I use some Al-Bhed in this story you can translate it yourself, or I'll tell you at the end of each chapter. Also if the italic text doesn't show up that it's not my fault! FanFic won't let me use it! So if it get's confusing I can't help it!

Paine sat happily in the small cafe in Luca. Yuna and Tidus had been living in Besaid for the pas few months, Rikku went back to the desert, Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal were up to their same as always, and Paine was here to meet up with Yuna and Rikku. She took sip of coffee. She knew Rikku was there before she even entered.

"PAINE!" Rikku glomped her as Yuna just stood there giggling with her arms wrapped around Tidus. For once Paine decided to ignore the obnoxious 17-year-old, she hadn't seen Rikku in so long she almost missed it.

"Get off me!" Paine said chocking back laughter.

"Never!" the blond Al-Bhed screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Ugg!" Paine moaned as she through Rikku off with the utmost ease.

"Oui Pimmo!" Rikku said, an animated expression of annoyance on her face, as she pulled herself off the floor.

"Nice to see you again Paine!" a bright smile daces across Yuna's face as she said it. Paine smoothed back her hair and dusted herself off.

"Good to see you too Yuna, and you", Paine nodded in Rikku's direction "are as immature as always." Paine declared with a ring of confidence in her voice.

"Coming from you, I think that's a compliment!" Paine shook her head. No one could have ever been able to tell she missed them. Just then, a frantic man ran into the shop.

"There's been a murder!" the man panted and looked around at the confused and now panicking customer of the cafe. There weren't many murders anymore, especially not in Bevelle. The owner of the coffee shop turned a large sphere screen on the wall. There was a news flash on and Paine instantly recognized the reporter, Shelinda.

"All across Spira there hasn't been many murders or crime at all, until now! Tromell Guado, has been killed. An investigation is now underway by Spira's leading officials. The information we can disclose is that, he was killed somewhere in Bevelle" Shelinda continued speaking but the cafe was now filled with a low worried murmur. However, some voices rose higher then others, saying things like:

"A murder!"

"How?!" and Paine even heard Yuna say:

"But the calm! We worked so hard and now". Nevertheless, one voice rose above all the rest, it was Rikku, who else did you expect?

"Someone killed Tromell!" She was screaming. YRP had once met Tromell; he'd given them a sphere. Still Paine stayed calm, she didn't like the guy all to mush anyway. Yet... It was a tad bit confusing, and she could hardly hear her own thoughts!

"Crid ib!" Paine yelled finally over fed up with the noise. "It was a murder Tromell is dead get over it!" Every one was silent for a moment but the noise quickly picked up again. Paine sighed and walked out, closely followed by Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus. Yuna and Rikku were endlessly going on about how terrible it was, _it's awful that someone was killed but I'm not going to lose sleep over it!_Rikku and Yuna went on continuously. _Will they ever shut up!_ Paine thought absent-mindedly.

"Should we go check it out?" Rikku asked.

"What?" Paine knew but what but she thought Rikku might have second thoughts if she had time to realize what she'd said.

"The murder! Duh! Frana ryja oui paah ymm tyo?" Rikku made it sound like you had to be the stupidest person in the world to not know what she was talking about, and you probably did.

"Oh Rikku, that's a great idea! Give me a Y!"

"Give me an R!"

"Give me an something to kill Rikku with"

"HEY!"

"Kidding!"

"Good!" Rikku was wearing her best pouting expression, which almost made Paine burst out in laughter.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something? It'll take forever to get there without the airship." Paine said in hopes that it would discourage everyone out of going to Bevelle. She _really_ didn't feel like seeing Baralai, and if the murder was in Bevelle no doubt he'd be there. She hadn't seen him since defeating Vegnagun and that was over three months ago! It wasn't that she disliked him she just... Couldn't tell why she didn't want to see him, he was her friend so she should be excited to see him but... _Am I nervous? No, never... I think_

"The airship! Paine that's brilliant! We'll be the Gullwings again! It'll be just like old times! We'll call Buddy and Brother and Shinra and Barkeep and" Rikku was now painting she'd said that all in one breath. She let out a squeal of delight at the thought of being with the Gullwings again.

_What've I done? Now I have to investigate a murder, see Baralai, and do it all a Gullwing._ Paine sighed, _what fun_

"This will be so much fun" Yuna exclaimed. Tidus, who hadn't said anything yet groaned. Yuna shoved him. "Won't it?" Yuna asked Tidus.

Tidus flashed what looked like a forced smile and said "Yup".

"Well good!" Rikku was almost hyperventilating with excitement. "Yunie, call them! If they leave now we can be in Bevelle by tonight!  Yuna pulled out a small portable CommSphere, one of Shinra's last inventions before the Gullwings went their separate ways. Before Yuna got the CommSphere fully out of her pocket Rikku grabbed it and flipped it on.

"Buddy! Hey Buddy! Come in!" Rikku yelled into the CommSphere.

"Rikku?! Yuna?! Paine?! What's up?" Buddy sounded strange on the CommSphere

"Bring the airship to Luca dock! And grab Brother, Shinra, and Barkeep while you're at it!

"Why?

"Ask questions when you get here no time now! Go! Go! Go! Mush! Whatever! Just get here as fast as possible! It's Gullwing time!

"OkayÉ Whatever you say RikkuÉ Over and out!" Buddy said as he turned off the CommSphere.

"Yes we're off!

Shut up!

Crid ib!

Pronounced: "KU-raee-de ee-bae!"

You Bully!

Oui Pimmo!

Pronounced: "OHooee PEeemmoh!"

Where have you been all day?

Frana ryja oui paah ymm tyo?

Pronounced: "FE-raahnah raae-jaeah ohooee peahah-ha aemm teaeoh?"

-Chapter 1 Complete!-


	2. Well Hi! Long time no see

Okay, I couldn't think of anything good for the head of the investigation so those who've read the book Hawksong, yes, I did use the same Zane... Well here's Chapter 2!

Thanks so much to Sweet Angel Taisha and x Dreamin Of You x for reviewing I'm so glad you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or Hawksong, no Hawksong is Amelia Atwater-Rhodes's ;-; Darn!

Paine shook her head and smiled as she watched Rikku dance in the shadow of the landing airship. Finally Rikku moved and the ship came down. Even Paine was a little excited about traveling on the ship again, but she wouldn't have admitted it if someone asked. She watched the door slowly open. Buddy, Brother, Shinra, and Barkeep were all right there.

"So, what did you need us for?" Buddy asked. No one out of the whole bunch looked any different. Except Brother, he looked rather angry, something you wouldn't expect if he was seeing Yuna again. Yuna whispered something to Tidus as she hugged closer to him, which made Brother even angrier, okay; it wasn't that odd but it was funny! Rikku was already running around inside the ship.

"We're heading to Bevelle to investigate the murder!" Rikku yelled as she inspected something to make sure that the ship was exactly the same. Yuna was re-capping all the adventures they had on the ship to Tidus. Paine smiled as she looked around the ship, every thing _was_ exactly the same. Even the spheres were still there. As she looked up she saw Rikku explaining the plan to Buddy and Brother in more detail, she decided to go over and check it out.

"So let me get this straight: we're going to Bevelle as the Gullwings again and we're going to investigate the murder?" Buddy said.

"Yup! That's the plan!" Rikku exclaimed, pure excitement ran through her voice.

"Why do we want to find out about someone being dead? The Gullwings are sphere hunters! I am the leader! I make the orders!" Brother looked more frustrated then usual, because of Tidus, and he was making Rikku pretty upset.

"Sorry Brother, we may be the Gullwings again but I don't take orders from a leader any more." Paine declared. As much as she didn't want to go, she didn't want to crush Rikku's spirit either. Brother opened his mouth to say something but then he just let out a frustrated sigh and stormed off.

"You heard Paine! Let's go! Mush!" Rikku called hopping into the pilots seat where Brother usually sat. "This time, I'm flying!" She yelled and with those words the ship lifted and they were off.

--Bevelle--

The Gullwings walked together up to the gates where they were greeted by the guards, and an investigations team made up of people who weren't mixed up in any of the political crisis, everyone had agreed on that team so that there was no chance of them going soft on the killer.

When they entered Baralai was talking to a guard. He suddenly looked up, relived. His eyes first set on Paine, then the rest of the Gullwings, he looked relived to see them.

Predictably Rikku was the first to speak. "Hi ya! We're here to investigate the murder!" she proclaimed, attempting not to sound to overjoyed.

Baralai flashed a wary smile. "Okay, I don't know much as to what they've found so far there for I'm probably not the best one to talk to.

"You don't seem to care about the murder much." Paine observed.

"Well, I never thought much of Tromell, or the Guado at all." Baralai admitted. "But it was still a murder and Tromell still deserves justice just as anyone else would". At this Yuna frowned a little, she was one of the few people besides the Guado who though highly of Tromell.

Yuna looked up at Tidus but reading his expression was next to impossible. When she turned her attention back to Baralai she noticed that he was eyeing Tidus suspiciously. _Uh oh, no doubt Baralai remembers Shuyin, I better do something... _"Baralai this is Tidus, I don't believe the two of you have met before.

Baralai looked over Tidus carefully before putting out his hand. "No, we haven't, nice to meet you. I am Baralai praetor of Yevon."

"Yah, you too..." Tidus shook Baralai's hand. Both had suspicious expressions, fortunately they were both polite.

"Okay great! Everyone knows everyone! Can we get on with the investigation! Please!" Rikku was getting very frustrated with the lack of action.

"Yes sorry, you'll want to talk to Zane." Baralai pointed to a young man who couldn't be anymore then 19, with back hair and bright red eyes. "Zane! We have some more who would like to help with the investigation". Zane came over to the group, Paine could see why he'd been chosen to head up the investigation, she felt her blood freeze upon looking him directly in his red eyes much like her own.

Baralai walked off leaving the Gullwings with Zane. "It looks like Tromell was killed just after getting off the lift, there was some evidence of a struggle. It also appears he was beaten to death. That's all we have so far you are free to check it out."

"Let's go then!" Rikku whined.

"Okay, Zane we'll catch that killer!" Yuna smiled as she spoke.

"Good. No suspects yet, but we' re looking for witnesses. Go take a look at the crime seen then you're free to investigate how ever you please."

"Good!" Rikku yelled from the lift. "Let's go! Come on!

"I'm going to go to the ship. I want to find out if there are any spheres recorded around the time of the crime." Shinra announced.

"Yah, Brother and I will start looking for witnesses" Buddy said.

"Tidus would you like to come?" Brother asked obviously trying to get him away from Yuna.

"Okay, sounds good" Tidus, Buddy, and Brother left, leaving YRP to figure out what was left to do.

Just then a Youth Leaguer ran up the group. "The Maven requests the presence of Paine."

"Since when dose the Youth League have official messengers?" Paine asked suspiciously.

The man shrugged "since the Maven requested your presence?"

"Alright, well I'll meet up with you guys later." Paine said.

"But Paine!" Yuna said it in a whiny tone making her sound a lot like Rikku.

"Go investigate! Before Rikku's head blows up!"

"Yah Yunie! You heard Pa--Hey!" Paine ran off before Rikku really did blow up.

Paine Followed the Youth Leaguer In silence for a few minutes, before pointing out how far the Youth League Head Quarters were.

"We're not going to head quarters, the Maven is in Guadosalam, only an hours boat ride away." The man announced.

"And I was just supposed to know that?" Paine said sarcastically. No answer. She let out a heavy sigh. She hadn't seen Nooj in a long time why would her request _her_ presence?

--Guadosalam--

Paine looked around. _Leblanc lives here... Uggg! And that just occurred to me! Oh no, I hope I don't have to see her too! Well of course I do! Why else would Nooj be here? Oh lucky me..._ CRASH!

Paine spun around Leblanc's door swung open. Nooj stepped out and Leblanc's shoe flew out and hit Nooj it was followed by an angry Leblanc yelling "AND STAY OUT!" Nooj was smiling?! He chuckled a bit then noticed Paine and the stunned Youth Leaguer standing next to her.

"Hello Paine!" Nooj nodded at the Youth Leaguer "you dismissed." The man nodded and ran off.

"What just happened?" Paine asked more then a little confused.

-Chapter 2 Complete-


	3. I'm sorry if I just don't trust you

Did everyone enjoy chapter 2? I hope so! If you see xxxtextxxx that's me cutting in to tell you something. On the FFX2 soundtrack and all the stuff like that I picked out songs that describe the story! This chapter is:

Paine's theme=Misty Eyed (from Paine's vocal collection)

Nooj'es theme=Shuyin's theme (from FFX2 soundtrack)

Investigating song=Infiltration! (from FFX2 soundtrack)

When Paine is in the temple alone and or with Baralai=Kimi he (Yuna's vocal collection)

Disclaimer: What's the point of a disclaimer? Every one knows what I'm gonna say! I mean yah, of course I own FFX2!

"Leblanc and I broke up, that's all." Nooj said not even he slightest trace anger in his voice.

"What'd ya do to her?" Paine got the feeling Nooj wasn't telling the whole story...

"Nothing." Nooj replied simply but with a certain firmness that said not to question him further.

"Uh huh... Well what do you need?" Paine was really getting a strange feeling.

"I want to talk about the murder."

"Talk."

"Who do you think did it?" the inquiry in Nooj'es voice began making Paine uneasy.

"I don't know, they hardly have any evidence..."

"Think Paine he was _beaten_ in a temple in _Bevelle_" Nooj paused for dramatic effect and when he started speaking again it sounded like he knew who the murder was... "Who is in Bevelle? All the time."

"Lots of people." Paine said her tone pointed out what a dumb question Nooj had asked.

"And carriers a weapon like that, _everywhere._" Now Nooj was getting frustrated with her.

"Sounds like you know the answer. Why ask me?"

"Baralai!"

"What about him?"

"All clues point to he's the murder! Think, that staff thing he has, Tromell was beaten! Baralai lives in that temple, where Tromell was killed!" at this Paine started laughing.

"Baralai! Ha! He wouldn't do that!" Paine smiled "Good one." Then she realized Nooj was serious.

"And you know Baralai disliked Tromell, who else would even bother.

"A Ronso." _Nooj dose have a point but sill, Baralai? I mean, come on! Baralai would never kill anyone... Would he?_

"I'm just saying, watch out.

"Whatever." On that final note Paine turned and left. As much as Paine didn't want to believe Nooj... He was right. _The Ronso hate the Guado right? Why not one of them? They fight with swords and stuff but that doesn't make any difference..._ The thought troubled her all the way back to Bevelle. When she arrived Rikku and Yuna were waiting in the temple.

"So, what'd Nooj want?" Rikku nudged Paine in the side.

"He wanted to talk about the murder." Rikku almost looked disappointed.

"Did he know anything?" Yuna asked by her expression Paine could tell day one of investigating didn't go so well.

"Nothing more then me, how was investigating?" Paine didn't even need to ask.

"Good and bad news..." Yuna announced.

"Good first." Paine didn't feel like hearing bad news she was troubled enough thanks to Nooj.

"Shinra thinks he found a sphere taken by a security camera minutes before the crime." Rikku said managing to be serious for a few seconds.

"Bad news, it's in about 10 pieces and they're all under Bevelle. There are so many sphere waves we can't even pinpoint the locations. So tomorrow we get to go find them. Also this is our only lead and it may not even be any good!" Yuna seemed pretty upset with the fact that they would have to explore the Bevelle underground.

"Well, it 8:00 now, we best get a good night sleep before tomorrow." Paine said but she was well aware that she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight anyway.

"Good idea. Oh, Paine Baralai said we could stay in the temple while were here" Rikku said happily. Paine liked the airship but it was more likely she'd get sleep in the temple then on the ship.

"Good night" Yuna said as she left to find Tidus.

"Paine, third room to the right upstairs. Night!" Rikku skipped off to her room.

xxxYou really need to have the song Kimi he to get the mood of the story here, I didn't say you had to understand the Japanese though... I know I don't. If you don't have it, it's sad and really represents the lack of trust Paine has toward Baralai in the game xxx

Paine stood in silence on the main floor of the temple which was currently completely empty. There was fog floating around her feet and the walls were primarily red and gold. And for just a minute she felt almost sad... She had so much troubling her, she wanted to talk to someone but there was no one. She couldn't tell Rikku or Yuna, they wouldn't take it seriously. Paine liked being alone, she could easily absorb herself in her own thought and be happy, but now her thoughts were drifting to her past she saw a few seen in her mind crystal clear. She missed her past so much and she could never escape it...

"Paine? Are you okay?" a voice from behind her said. Paine took a moment to compose herself before turning to face the voice she knew so well.

"Yah, I'm fine." Paine said fighting to keep her composure.

"You don't look fine..." Baralai said the concern in his voice made Paine a bit uneasy when Baralai noticed he quickly changed the subject. "I head you saw Nooj today. How's he been?" It made Paine sad to think Nooj was accusing Baralai of committing murder and Baralai was asking if Nooj was alright.

"He was fine." Paine hoped the pain (no pun intended) in her voice didn't show through. Baralai stepped closer to her.

"What's troubling you?" Baralai asked in a firmer tone this time.

"I told you, nothing." Paine said it but she didn't mean it at all. She couldn't bare let her gaze meet his, so she kept her eyes pinned to the floor.

"Paine, I've known you long enough to know that that composure you have is just a tool to keep others form getting to close" _apparently it's not working to well._ "Look I just want to help you, I understand if you don't trust me anymore..." Baralai couldn't bare to finish his sentence.

"It's just something Nooj said, that's all, nothing to get worried over" Paine was still a little surprised at how Baralai had known she didn't want anyone to get to close, she didn't want to get hurt. "Good night."

"Good night Paine..."

-Chapter 3 Complete-

The end of this chapter even made me sad... But as they say, "no tears for the writer, no tears for the reader" just know that this chapter may not have its full effect without that song... I was listening to it as I wrote it. If I can find it on the web I'll give you guys the link!


	4. Ummm Look a sphere!

Chapter 4! Geez! I'm putting out chapter a lot faster then I thought! But all day 7-17-04 I got to be on my computer! So I finished Chapter 2, 3, and started 4 all in one day! Wow! Sorry to those who like fast moving chapters this one's a bit slow but next chapter when they watch the sphere... you'll see! Okay soundtrack stuff! Well:

Investigating=Infiltration! (FFX2 soundtrack)

Paine's Theme=Misty Eyed (Paine's vocal collection)

Baralai's troubled mind=This Grudge (Alanis Morissette, So-Called Chaos)

Funny it always turns out to sound like what I was listening to at the time.

Paine yawned. She watched Rikku's mouth move and she heard the sound coming out, but her brain wouldn't process it. Paine had hardly slept at all last night! She'd been thinking of Nooj and Baralai. And still she was! _Okay, this is really getting out of hand! You're taking everything too seriously! It's not that big a deal! I'm just over reacting!_ As much as Paine tried to convince herself the thoughts wouldn't leave her mind!

"Okay Paine you all set?" Rikku asked. _No. At least someone got a good night's sleep!_

"Yup, good to go Rikku!" Paine said more then a little dazed.

"Well too bad! I can tell someone had a bad night! Let me sum up what I just said. Baralai is coming with us to the Bevelle underground in case we get lost and we're leaving now follow me!" This time the information reached Paine's head, but it took a minute for her to get the "Baralai is coming" part. _This is going to be a long day..._ Nevertheless, Paine followed Rikku, Yuna, and Baralai onto the lift. An awkward silence hung in the air between Paine and Baralai, as the lift slowly made it's decent. Thankfully Yuna broke that silence.

"Look I can already see one of the pieces!" she exclaimed.

"Whoever broke this sphere was either trying to throw us off or really didn't want to be caught" Paine said. _This sphere must have something on it if the murder put all this effort into breaking it then scattering it all over here!_ Paine turned the shard of sphere over in her hands. "I wonder what's on it.

"Well, we'll never know unless we find all the pieces!" Rikku said. This overall lack of action was _really_ taking a toll on Rikku.

"If we split up we can cover more ground." Yuna suggested.

"That's dangerous, what if someone gets lost?" Baralai pointed out.

"So we go in two's! Happy?! Come on!" Rikku prompted.

"If I go with Rikku, I don't think my sanity will hold up." Paine would've gone with Baralai, but after last night the only person left that didn't have a black spot on their record was Yuna.

"HEY! YOU BIG MEANIE!!!!"

"I'll go with Rikku!" Yuna said now she was frustrated too. _No, no, no, no... You're going with Baralai, get used to it..._ Baralai and Paine exchanged glances. The look in Baralai's eyes said "maybe you'll talk to me now" but Paine's expression countered saying "good luck". _Yuna must have planned this!_

"Yunie and I will go this right, you guys go left! We'll meet back in two-an-a-half hours" Paine nodded and turned around. Baralai followed close behind her.

_I have to talk to her. I want to know if she really dose trust me or not. I trust her, regardless of how she feels about me. How will I tell her? How can I prevent scaring her away? Is she thinking about me now? What's bothering her so much? Why am I acting like this?! The problem must be on my end. I wonder if Nooj told her something about the murder... that has to be what's bugging her! Dose he know who did it? When I get my hands on the guy who killed Tromell and find out who started this thing, I swear I'll kill them myself!_

Little did Paine know, Baralai was just as confused as she was and had many of the some same questions. Paine and Baralai continued down the hall in silence for a few more minutes, before Baralai decided he'd go insane if he didn't say something.

"Paine..." though Baralai hadn't yet decided on what to say...

"Yah?"

"I... I think I saw part of the sphere, come on!" Baralai was lucky in the direction he'd gone there actually was a part of the sphere. Paine took the two pieces they had in her hands. They merged upon being together.

"Paine?"

"What?"

"What's bothering you? You've been so quiet and distant lately" Baralai looked at the floor "and composed meaning you're trying to distance someone from yourself."

"Nooj said something yesterday and... Who do you think is the murder?" the question almost hurt to ask, opening up to Baralai was harder then Paine thought it would be.

"They know how and where he was killed. No one can make a guess off that." _Nooj can..._ Every moment Paine was getting more and more confused, Nooj had a good point but so did Baralai. "Paine..." Baralai broke off. "What did Nooj say?"

"I can't tell you that..." _What's Baralai getting at? He's going to think I don't trust him at all... I still do, a little._

"Why?

"I will tell you, but only after we catch the murder." Paine wasn't going to let herself believe Nooj just like that! She was completely torn!

"Fair enough. At least I know you still trust me a bit." Baralai's words priced right through Paine. "Just know," he continued, "I still trust you, and I always will." Paine turned away. This whole conversation had brought them deep into Bevelle underground.

"There's a few pieces of the sphere" Paine ran off to pick up the two pieces of the sphere she found. Like before the sphere grew bigger in Paine's hands.

"We better start heading back. If Rikku and Yuna beat us they might get worried." Baralai suggested. _Maybe I should go back to Nooj... He's probably still in Guadosalam, he has to have a better reason why it was Baralai. If it was at all..._

When they got back to, Rikku and Yuna were there, and though they hadn't been there for long, Rikku made it sound like Baralai and Paine had taken forever. "Hey, what took you two so long?" Rikku shoved Paine.

"Nothing, now how much of the sphere did you find?" Paine insisted on the subject change, she didn't want Baralai to answer Rikku's question. She knew he would be a little more truthful then she did and Rikku would get suspicious.

"Half" Yuna said taking the half sphere Paine had in her hand. Just like before, they merged creating a whole sphere.

"Should we watch it now?" Yuna obviously wanted to find this convict and get back to Besaid.

"No, let's wait until we get back to the ship, then Zane can see it too." Paine was a little scared she'd see Baralai on the sphere.

"Alright! Let's get out here this place gives me the creeps!" Rikku looked around half expecting for some unsent person to come down and turn into a fiend, but they'd cleaned out all the unsent people a long time ago.

"Okay, let's go" Paine wanted out! She'd heard Baralai; _he sounds pretty innocent but dose Nooj have anything else to say? I cut him off quickly; he could've been trying to tell me about some evidence that I don't know of... Well off to Guadosalam... again._

-Chapter 4 Complete-

Well there it is the slow chapter is over with! Was it bad? Well a sneek peek at what's ahead, watching the sphere and back to Nooj... What did he really want? Only I know! You will soon though! I'll start chapter 5 right now! Maybe I can even get it up later today!


	5. Smile and say Cheese!

All right, hi! Heh, I proof read this chapter last night and forgot to save it before I transferred it to my laptop so there might be some errors... Sorry, ummm... Just bare with me I guess. Sound track stuff:

The killer was who?!=Shuyin's Theme (FFX2 soundtrack)

Sphere=Shuyin's Theme (FFX2 soundtrack)

I promise I'm innocent=Kimi he

Reviewers: Thank you ! and Sweet Angel Taisha I'm glad that you guys enjoy the story!

I bet your wondering what's on that sphere huh? Well I'll get on with it so you know!

YRP and Zane gathered around Shinra as he did an analysis of the sphere they found yesterday. "Analysis complete! Let's catch that killer!" Shinra was just as excited to find out everyone else. Rikku and Zane were most excited, though Zane wasn't jumping up and down like Rikku. Even though he wasn't physically showing how exited he was you could see it in his now flashing red eyes. Shinra typed something and the sphere started up.

--Sphere--

Baralai paced around a little the started walking in the direction of the murder with the murder weapon. A struggle could be heard but not seen, Baralai then walked, limping a little, right up to the camera, smiled and whacked it! That was the end of the sphere. The recorder was broken.

--End of Sphere--

"Baralai was the killer!" Rikku screamed.

"Paine searching for that sphere, we trusted him alone with you!" Yuna was completely frantic.

Paine felt her face whiten _Nooj was right..._ She ran out of the room off to the dock.

She ran down the street to the nearest dock. Nooj was right Baralai _killed_ Tromell! But something was a little off, Baralai was limping a bit after the fight. _Baralai I trusted you! You said you didn't know who the murder was!_ Paine got the ship and prayed Nooj was still in Guadosalam. She felt one hot salty tear burn her eyes. She blinked hard. _No, don't cry._ Crying and admitting she was wrong were not things Paine allowed herself to do much and she wasn't about to do two in one day.

--Guadosalam--

Sure enough Nooj was still there. Paine went up to him, she was going to have a hard time saying he was right and she was wrong.

"You found out." _Looks like I won't have to._

"Yes."

"And the killer was?" _Maybe I will_.

"Baralai..."

"So how did you find out?"

"There was a sphere, of him, there and we didn't see him kill Tromell but we heard it." Paine hung her head as she spoke the words, "I trusted him..."

"Paine please come inside."

"Inside where? You don't live here." Nooj may have been right but she wasn't sure she trusted him either.

"Inside Leblanc's. She's gone and her goons went with her. She'll be back but for now I can go in."

"Isn't that trespassing." Paine was growing suspicious and that was making fighting back her tears easier.

"No, now come." Paine followed Nooj into the dining room of Leblanc's home, he limped a bit. "I told you Baralai dislikes the Guado, he has the weapon, and he lives in the temple. That was enough evidence for me but no, you needed the sphere." As Nooj spoke he had had his back turned to her but after he finished he turned around, and flashed a smile, which Paine recognized as the same smile Baralai had had in the sphere... odd.

"Why do you care what I think? Why are you doing this?" Paine was now seeing Nooj'es hidden cause.

"Because I want to gain your trust Paine." This conversation was making Paine very uneasy.

"Well I better get back to Bevelle, Yuna and Rikku are probably worried" Nooj walked back to the dock with Paine.

"Remember what I said." Nooj bent to kiss Paine but she leaned away and got on the ship.

--Bevelle--

Paine got off the ship eyes pasted to the ground. She walked until she saw a familiar pair of black boots. "Hi Yuna" Paine sounded like a robot as she said it.

"Where've you been all day?" Yuna asked suspiciously.

"Guadosalam. How long have I been gone?"

"Three hours, not that long" Yuna tried to smile but to not much success.

"Dose Baralai know yet?"

"Yes, Zane went straight to Baralai after we saw the sphere." Yuna looked at the ground and reluctantly said "Rikku, Tidus, and I can distract everyone if you want to talk to him.

"You would do that for me?"

"I wouldn't be a true friend if I didn't" Yuna smiled "I knew you would want to so Rikku and Tidus are already in the temple, come on, they won't be able to go much longer." Paine followed Yuna into the temple slipping past the guards was the easy part... The hard part was thinking of what to say to Baralai. He was sitting in a small room, alone. He hadn't broken down, there wasn't the slightest trace of emotion on his face.

After a minute of Paine standing in silence Baralai spoke. "Paine..." He sighed heavily. "It wasn't me. I'm innocent, I swear."

"How do you expect me to believe you? I saw you on that sphere. That was you! It looked like you, it sounded like you. But..." Paine's voice trailed off.

"But what Paine? It wasn't me, was it? There was something off about it?" Baralai stood to face Paine. As much as Paine tried to look away his gaze held her steadfast. She was frozen. Paine didn't know that Baralai's gaze could be as strong as Zane's but it could. Baralai stepped closer to Paine so that his face was inches from hers. "Paine, please believe me. I know it's hard. I think I know how the real murder pulled it off too."

Paine looked at the floor and uttered the words carefully "I believe you." Paine now looked directly into his eyes holding his gaze without wavering. "How did they do it?" Baralai smiled for the first time all day.

"I knew you would. I've always trusted you and I always will never forget that." He kissed her lightly. "Remember when Yuna had her first concert? Leblanc stole her garment grid, and it made her look exactly like Yuna, except her eyes." Baralai had obviously been thinking this out for a while "Leblanc used the power in the spheres to make herself look exactly like Yuna."

"Your saying someone used a sphere to make them self look just like you?"

"Exactly! And as they left they were limping and I haven't been." Baralai's smile grew brighter as he spoke.

"Great but how can we prove it?" Paine was deeply absorbed in thought, until she said "Baralai... You were asking me what Nooj said that made me so upset... He said you were the murder..." Baralai's smile was instantly wiped from his face.

"Great, so I'll be locked up again after I really do kill someone." Both of them laughed a bit. Then something important occurred to Paine.

"Baralai smile for me."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Baralai smiled, his face was soft and open.

"Now what was the point of that?" thoughts raced though Paine's head at the speed of light.

"No time!" and with that Paine ran out, leaving Baralai very confused. Paine ran out of the temple where Yuna was again waiting.

"Well, I must say that's not the expression I expected you to have when you came out." Yuna knew Baralai must have said something pretty good to make Paine so happy.

"Where's the sphere?" Paine asked anxiously, she wanted to get Baralai out of there as fast a possible.

"Zane has it, why?" Yuna was growing more puzzled by the minute. _What did Baralai say?_ Yuna wondered.

"No time I have to get that sphere!" Paine dashed off toward the temple. The red and gold walls rose high above her making her feel small when approaching Zane.

"Zane I need to watch that sphere again, please." Zane eyed Paine suspiciously.

"Paine, Yuna told me the you and Baralai are friends. Don't get in over your head. It's better to let an innocent mad die then a guilty one live" Zane reluctantly held out the sphere. "Have it back soon" Zane frowned as Paine took the sphere and dashed off again. Paine went past Yuna who now had Tidus and Rikku with her. Rikku jumped in Paine's way as she went.

"Hold on there missy! What did Baralai tell you?" Why do you have that sphere?" Rikku really believed Baralai was the murder...

"Move Rikku! I need to go!"

"Where and Why?" Rikku was frowning down on Paine something Paine had never seen Rikku do before.

"Paine we just don't want you getting hurt, physically or mentally." Concern swirled around in Yuna's eyes.

"In terms of physically getting hurt, I can take care of myself. And mentally, Yuna I need to do this, please don't question my judgment now! Please I need to see this sphere again, what difference dose it make anyway if I just want to watch a dumb sphere anyway?" Paine had never pleaded with Rikku or Yuna and she didn't want to but it was the only way she could help Baralai.

"Fine Paine, go ahead just, be careful and if you do get hurt, we're here for you." Yuna, and Rikku smiled, while Tidus just stood and pretended to know what was going on.

"Thank you, I'll remember that next time you're in trouble." And with that Paine dashed off in the direction of the ship.

-Chapter 5 Complete-

Reviewers: Dose anyone actually use my tips on music of the story? Please tell me in your review.


	6. T H E? E N D?

I found a link to where you can download the full Kimi he! It's posted on my profile user lookupish thing if ya wanna check it out. Sound track and biz:

Just watch the sphere=Demise (FFX2 soundtrack)

Then I'll make you!=Destruction

Nice work=Ending (FFX2 soundtrack)

Disclaimer: Heh heh, yah I did quote Hawksong last chapter on the "Better to let a innocent man die then let a guilty one live." Zane really said that in Hawksong, so I thought it would fit, and it did!

Reviewers: Thank you to Komorli! So glad you like it! And very big thank you to Sweet Angel Taisha for reviewing! It really made me want to continue the story!

         "Shinra!" at Paine's yelling Shinra quickly turned.

         "I know everything."

         "Shut up! I need you find every sphere with Baralai in Spira!"

         "Why he was convicted of murder? Who cares about him?" Shinra may have been smart but that didn't win him many respect points!

         "I want to find any with special capabilities" Paine tried to stay calm but she was worried, Zane was liable to kill Baralai without any trial at all!

         "Like a dress sphere?" Paine couldn't see Shinra's expression but she knew it was confused.

         "What type of sphere has the power to make some look identical to someone else" Paine hoped Shinra wasn't onto her plan, but chances are, he was.

         "Elaborate"

         "If I wanted to look exactly like Rikku for a while, what type of sphere will I need." _Ha! That'll throw him off!_

         "Any plain old sphere of Rikku." Shinra's tone implied that Paine was pretty stupid not to know that.

         "That's all? Good. Think you could play the sphere again?"

         "No."

         "What?"

         "Do it yourself." _He just lost 3 of his 5 respect points!_ Paine watched the sphere, carefully this time. She knew she'd seen that smile before! And the limp and everything was falling into place now!

         "Shinra, if Yuna and Rikku come looking for me tell them I went to Guadosalam." Paine had to get there faster then she could by boat but what other way was there? _Hover... I'll take a hover, why didn't I think of that earlier! A hover can get me there in twenty minutes!_ Paine grabbed a sphere recorder and left to find a hover.

--Guadosalam--

         Paine saw Nooj talking to some Youth Leaguers, he was probably getting ready to head back to Youth League Head Quarters.

         "Paine, back so soon?" Nooj smiled that evil smile again, she'd seen it for the third time today.

         "Shut up! Murder!" Nooj started laughing, he obviously thought he was extremely superior to her. "Watch the sphere, and fess up! There's an innocent man that Zane would be happy to kill as we speak!" Nooj still chuckled a bit.

         "You really think I did it." Nooj had that same smile again. "How are you so sure?"

         "Watch the sphere and I'll tell you." Paine said through clenched teeth.

         "Fine start it up." Paine started the sphere. Nooj watched carefully, the sphere played until right before the camera was broken, Paine quickly stopped the sphere.

         "Look at your smile, there. That's you, not him." Paine looked Nooj right in the eye her red gaze flashed, she could see right through Nooj, _it is him_.

         "That's what your basing this on, his smile?" Nooj was still had that same evil smile. "Please Paine, that looks like Baralai! What he has an evil twin? I look nothing like him!"

         "No, you don't act like him either! That's how I can tell. All you need is a sphere of him and you can look exactly like him! And if you don't admit it on your own," Paine drew her sword "I'll make you."

         "Oh Paine, be reasonable!"

         "No! Why?! Why did you frame him?!" Paine shouted at Nooj. She had never been so angry in her life.

         "Fine, if this is how it has to be." Nooj drew a sword that Paine didn't even knew he had. Paine raised hers, and just like that, the two were in a flurry of silver. Nooj sliced at Paine's side injuring her but she continued to fight. Finally Nooj knocked Paine over, she was on the ground, now her and Baralai would both be killed. Nooj sheathed his sword and drew a dagger, he held it to Paine's neck. "I'm sorry it has to end this way Paine, you could have lived... But it's too late now." Paine was weak, and she could barely move but she gathered her last ounces of strength, she let Nooj think she couldn't get up.

         "Yah, I'm sorry too" Paine said as threw Nooj off of her. She stood and held the tip of her huge sword to his throat. Paine took the sphere recorder she had linked to her belt out. She held it to her eye and pointed it directly at Nooj. "So, who killed Tromell?" Nooj was quiet. "Answer me!" Paine demanded.

"I did."

"Say it louder!"

"I killed Tromell Guado! And you know why? To get you away from Baralai! It would've worked too!" Paine bent down over Nooj.

"You pathetic..." Paine trailed off as if she couldn't think of a words harsh enough to further describe Nooj. "I'd kill you myself, but then I would be stooping to your level, wouldn't I." Paine flipped Nooj over and bound his wrists. "Get up!" Nooj slowly pulled himself off the floor. "Come on, we're headed for the Thunder Plains Travel Agency, there's a hover there now move!" Paine took great care clipping the sphere recorder back on her belt so the sphere wouldn't fall out.

--Bevelle--

"Rikku! Yuna! Tidus! Zane! Someone!" every one came running toward Paine and the very weak and disgraced Nooj.

"Paine what is the meaning of this?!" in all the confusion some of Zane's black hair had fallen into his face, and his expression had grown worried, making him look almost harmless, if that was possible.

"Yes Paine what are you doing?" Nooj asked.

"Shut up! You have no right to speak to me!" Paine struck Nooj so hard that he fell to the ground.

"Zane, this is the real killer! Baralai is innocent." Paine kicked the almost dead Nooj making sure he didn't have enough strength to defy her.

"And I suppose you have some proof?" Zane raised one eye brow in suspicion.

"Yes I do. I took a sphere of him confessing" Paine declared, handing the sphere to Zane. "Get Baralai out here I want him to see this." The amusement in Paine's voice made Yuna and Rikku smile.

"Very well" Zane said he turned to one of the guards with him "you get Baralai, and quickly, I want to see this sphere.

Moments later Baralai came out, he was still the convict so his hand were bound behind his back and the guard was holding the ties as he led Baralai out. Baralai looked around, at Paine's proud smile, at Nooj'es beaten body on the ground, and he instantly knew what was going on. He smiled, "And I thought I would kill you" Baralai didn't have evil expression much but now was one of the times he did. "Looks like Paine has done the job enough."

"Okay, let's just play the sphere you're not free yet Baralai." Zane began to play the sphere. Even Zane was shocked to see the sphere Paine had taken. "Well I'll take that as a confession, there's just one thing I want to know, we saw Baralai in the first sphere, How did Nooj pull it off?"

"All he needed was a normal sphere of Baralai and he could easily harness the sphere's power to make himself look exactly like Baralai." Paine looked right at Baralai "you were right." Baralai smiled brightly nothing like Nooj did before he destroyed the security camera. Even Zane was smiling.

"Free Baralai and take Nooj to the appropriate facilities" Zane commanded, "Oh and, thank you Paine" Zane said before heading back to the temple. The guard drew his knife and cut Baralai free. Baralai stepped over Nooj as the guard dragged him off, and went straight to Paine. Yuna cocked her head then grabbed Tidus and Rikku's wrists and pulling them away so Paine and Baralai were alone.

"Thank you Paine."

"I should have trusted you sooner" Paine looked right into Baralai's soft brown eyes.

"The important thing is you did, thank you" Baralai slid his arms around Paine's waist and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Little did the two of them know they were being watched. From around the nearest corner Rikku giggled. Paine and Baralai turned to see just in time to see Yuna slap her hand over Rikku's mouth and pull her to where she couldn't see them. Paine rolled her eyes then turned back to Baralai.

"Baralai I..." Paine had never said those three small words before and as much as she wanted to she couldn't. Baralai laughed a bit.

"I you too." Well, maybe she didn't have to.

-Chapter 6 Complete-

But wait there's more! There'll be an epilogue! To tie up all the lose ends about what became of Nooj and the Youth League, Paine and Baralai, The Gullwings... Did I forget anything? Please tell me! If ya don't have the FFX2 soundtrack, for the end of this story, picture the ending Music in FFX2. So don't go yet! I'm not done with you I'll probably have the epilogue up 7-21-04! See ya then!


	7. You can go now Rikku! Epilogue

READ THIS FIRST---->Here it is! The epilogue! I don't particularly like fuzzy stories myself but the last chapter gets an excuse to be a little fuzzy! I mean come on! It's the ending! Oooo, I could make a rabid dog come kill them all! Or not... I'm hesitant to put out this chapter, read it and you'll know why, but I'd kina feel stupid for leaving one thing as it was, the first bit will tell you... Also, I just want to say I had a great I'm writing this and I'm glad I made it through my first fan fiction with no flames! Woo hoo! Thank you soooooooooooo! Much everyone who reviewed! I'm really glad people like my story! Soundtrack, yutz, and stuffs:

Begging of Chapter=Kimi he (Yuna's vocal collection)

Hi Rikku=Ending Until We Meet Again

Credits=Real Emotion FFX2 mix (FFX2 soundtrack)

Reviewers: Uri-chan Thank you, I can do mysteries because I sit through Law & Order when I'm bored... Sweet Angel Taisha I will be sure to start a new story soon!

And finally the moment you've all been waiting for:

         Paine was standing alone on the deck of the Celsius. It was late at night, a few days after the murder was solved, and the stars seemed to be shining brighter then ever. Because of his recent conviction Baralai had resigned as praetor of New Yevon and was now traveling on the airship with the Gullwings. The Gullwings, they had reformed with new members Tidus and Baralai and were back into sphere hunting. With all that went on you'd think Paine would be happy, but there was still one thing troubling her. She loved Baralai, but... Paine felt a had on her shoulder she didn't have to turn to know who it was.

         "Mind if I join you?" Baralai asked.

         "Go ahead." Paine said emotionlessly.

         "What's bothering you?" Baralai has a sixth sense for knowing when Paine was upset.

         "I... do you..." Paine took a deep breath, she really wasn't good at saying things like this. "Do you just love me because I proved your innocence or do you..." Paine felt tears welling up and she feared if she continued to speak some would fall.

         Baralai looked to the stars, as if they would tell him the answer. "Paine... If you really want to know the truth..." Paine braced herself for the worst possible answer. "I have ever since we were training for the Crimson Squad." Well it wasn't the answer Paine thought, good thing. Paine threw her arms around Baralai's neck and kissed him, longer then before. Then there was a familiar giggle.

         "Ooo! Am I interrupting anything?" Rikku had such timing for these things.

         Paine sighed before saying "Yes, actually you are. What do you want?" Rikku giggled more.

         "Remember Commander Lucil from the Youth League?" Rikku continued "well the Youth League was falling apart after Nooj was convicted, and she brought them back together in only a few days!"

         "So" Paine was begging to get annoyed with Rikku.

         "The Youth League made her the new Maven!

         "That's nice." Paine said to Rikku, expecting her to turn and leave. Paine and Baralai stared at Rikku for a minute. "Good bye Rikku." Paine prompted.

         "Oh... Oh yah, I'll let you two get back to ummm..."

         "Uhhh... Rikku?" Baralai was getting annoyed now too.

         "Oh right! Bye" finally the hyper 17-year-old ran off. Paine sighed happily.

         "Alone at last..." Baralai said staring into Paine's eyes.

         "Not quite" Paine says turning to you. "Ummm... You can leave now too." You sit confused for and minute.

         "Me?" you say even more confused.

         "Yep, bye."

         "Pushy, pushy" You say as you turn to leave.

-Story Complete!-

Credits!

My cousin Fred (he exists!) >>> Annoyance and pestering

lizard-gurl >>> Everything!

Reviewers >>> Support

Not in order! ---->Jess, Syd, Rach, Gwen, GEP, Kara, Chlo, Kali, and all my other friends! >>> Support


End file.
